Rayman and Olaf vs Kristoff and Prince Hans (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the fourth lightsaber duel between Rayman, Olaf, Kristoff, and Clayton in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) * The Emperor/Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * and more Transcript *Anna: Please, Kristoff. Come back to the light side. You're turning to evil. I love you! *Kristoff: Liar! (force grips Anna so much that she falls to the floor and lies there) *Rayman: Kristoff, what have you done?! *Kristoff: You turned Anna against me?! *Rayman: Well, you did that yourself! *Kristoff: Think you can take her from me? *Rayman: Your anger and lust for power have already done that. This dark has been allowed to twist your mind. Now you are that very thing you swore to destroy. *Kristoff: Don't lecture me, Rayman. I see through the lies of the Jedi. For I don't fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire. *Rayman: Your New Empire?! *Kristoff: Don't make me kill you. *Rayman: But, Kristoff, my allegiance goes to the Republic to democracy!! *Kristoff: If you're not with me, then you're my enemy. *Rayman: Ha! Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I shall do what I can. (takes out his light blue lightsaber) *Kristoff: You will try. *(Rayman ignites his light blue saber. Kristoff brings and ignites red saber and leaps forward toward Rayman. Their sabers swing and clash thirty five times and struggle. Kristoff kicks Rayman) *Rayman: Ooh! *(Olaf arrives) *Olaf: I hear a new apprentice you have, Prince Hans. Is that true because you're a Sith lord? *Prince Hans: Master Olaf, you've survived. *Olaf: Surprised? *Prince Hans: You arrogance blinds you, Master Olaf. Now, you will experience the full power of the Dark Side. (fries Olaf with his force lightning) *(Rayman and Kristoff's sabers swing and clash seventeen times. They swing and clash nine times and struggle. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash seven times and struggle) *Prince Hans: (laughs) I have waited a long time for this, my little snow friend. (laughs) At last, the Jedi are no more. *Olaf: Not if anything to say apart... I have. (force throws Prince Hans back into his chair) And at end your rule is... And not short enough if it was. (he and Prince Hans leap into action) If so powerful you are, why leave? (brings out and ignites his green lightsaber) *Prince Hans: Think you can stop me? Darth Yokai will become more powerful than either of us. (brings and ignites his red saber) *Olaf: Faith in your new apprentice misplaced may be. As if your faith in the dark side of the force. *(Prince Hans and Olaf's sabers swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle again. They swing and clash one time. Kristoff deactivates his dark blue saber and chokes Rayman, who can't hold it any longer, but kicks him, then charges, only to be kicked and lose his light blue saber. Rayman kicks Kristoff, and jumps over, but force grabs, and ignites his light blue saber. Kristoff ignites his dark blue saber. Rayman and Kristoff's sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. Olaf and Prince Hans' sabers swing and clash sixteen times and struggle. They swing and clash thirteen times and struggle. They swing and clash seven times and struggle. Rayman and Kristoff's sabers swing and clash eighteen times and swing back and forth. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Rayman and Kristoff put their hands against each other and force throw each other away. As the warriors' sabers swing and clash one time and struggle, they accidentally hit a warning button and make the lights go off. As Rayman and Kristoff's sabers swing and clash four times, Rayman opens the door with Kristoff advancing in on him. The swords swing and clash four times. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Kristoff kicks Rayman) *Rayman: Ouch! *(Olaf goes up in pursuit after Hans, and dodges every spinning circle toward him, but is force thrown off the edge, and drops his saber deactivating. As Rayman and Kristoff land on and walk across, their sabers swing and clash five times and struggle. They jump onto a safe place, and as their sabers swing and clash one time struggle, the blades swing and clash two times. Kristoff hits Rayman) *Rayman: Whoa! *(The warriors' sabers swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash nine times and struggle. Lava flames fly toward the heroes, who flee, and swing, and clash their sabers into each other one time. The building falls into the lava as the heroes climb while their sabers swing and clash six times. Rayman grabs a vine and swings across. As Kristoff grabs another rope and swings across, he and Rayman's sabers swing and clash one time. Rayman turns off his saber and jumps onto a flying platform and turns on his saber. As Kristoff swings back on the building, he deactivates his saber and climbs upward. Rayman waits impatiently as Kristoff activates his red saber and lands on a flying droid, that drops an object and falls into the lava. Rayman and Kristoff's sabers swing and clash twenty times. Rayman pants for breath and sighs sadly as Kristoff seems angry) *Rayman: Well, Kristoff, I have failed you. I'm so sorry. *Kristoff: I should have known the Jedi knights would plot to take over. *Rayman: But, Kristoff, you know that Prince Hans is evil! *Kristoff: For my point of view, the Jedi are evil! *Rayman: Well, then, you are lost. *Kristoff: This is the end for you, my master. *(Rayman swings and misses Kristoff, who jumps over on the boat. The two former friends' sabers swing and clash seventeen times and struggle. Rayman jumps clear and lands onto the high ground) *Rayman: It's over, Kristoff. For I have the high ground. *Kristoff: You underestimate my power. *Rayman: Don't try it. *(Kristoff leaps forward, and as Rayman cuts him apart, Kristoff and Rayman's sabers deactivate when Kristoff has dropped his saber, only for Rayman to pick up and turn it light blue) *Rayman: You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith. Not join them! Bring balance to the force. Not leave it in darkness! *Kristoff: I'll get you for this, Rayman, if it's the last thing I do! *Rayman: You were like a friend to me, my old friend. I loved you. (leaves as Kristoff gets burnt helplessly) Category:Julian Bernardino